What If
by starlite-107
Summary: What If is right....Obito appears! maybe pairings in later chapters


Welcome to my fanfic intitled "What If" if you are not current with the Naruto manga then you might be a bit lost lol. Well please enkoy and this is just a test chapter if I decide i like it then I will fix the errors and work on it a bit more...oh and shakespear I'm not lol so don't expect it to be that great lol well have fun and R&R

**Exclamer**: I don't not own any of the Naruto characters...and I am not help reponcable for having any of them locked in my closet "I Need WATER!" ..."SHHHHH quiet shikamaru!"

**What If**

**Chanp 1: The Meeting **

And there he was Laying in the hospital bed getting the rest he needed. "Do you think he will be ok?" she looked from the fallen nin to the bandaged up nin standing beside her just starring at the person in the bed. "Hum" was all he said while continuing to watch. "I think he will hes strong..." She started trailing off. "hum" was all she got as a answer. "He will be fine, hes a strong boy that one." Said the blonde haird hokage walking into the room. "You should not worrie yourself both of you go home and get some rest all right." He said with a smiles looking at his two students watching over there teammate. "Obito would hate seeing you to this down. So both of you go now I'll get you when he wakes up all right." "hai sensie" was all the girl said as she started to walk out of the room. "Kakashi? come on you should lie down" A young Kakashi just stood there watching not moving. "Kakashi you did the right thing don't worrie about it he won't hold this agenst you." With a slight nod kakashi turned and walked out of the room mummbling _stupid baka _before walking out. "Thank you sensie" the girl bowed and smiled "Of course Rin I'm glad your ok though now go make sure he gets some rest ok." With that Rin also walked out of the room and the blonde haired Hokage Leaned agenst the wall "Baka indeed"

"KAKASHI YOUR LATE!" screamed Naruto and Sakura pointing a accusing finger at kakashi. "Well this morrning I was walking down the street and saw this poor little bird with his wing broken I coulden't just leave him there." He said in a board sort of voice while reading his book. "LIER!" They both screamed while Sasuke just sat back and watched them showing no intrest. "Well now should we get to our training part of today?" He glanced at his students. "YATTA!" Yelled Naruto jummping up and down "FINALY!." "Naruto will you quiet down!" snapped Sakura while hitting him on the head lightly. "We are right here no need to be so loud" "Sorry Sakura chan I was just excited" Naruto pouted rubbing his head. "Well unfourtunaly I have a mission to do so I will be leaving you in the hands of some one very special" Said Kakashi fliping a page of his book. "EH! like who Kakashi sensie...It better not be Gai again!" stated Naruto shuddering at the though of there last training. "No no its not Gai" he simply said and glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke keep his usualy face as he lead agenst the tree trying not to show any intrest at all. "Then who is it Kakashi sensie?" questioned Sakura "Well its..."

"OI GOOD MORNING EVERY ONE!" Yelled a black haird nin running up to meet the group. Sasuke just staired in disbeliefe "you have to be joking..." was all he said more to himself then any one. "I thought you where dead" Stated Sasuke getting up from his perch on the tree. "Well nice to see you to..." Obito looked at him "No I'm not dead its just the mission went longer then we thought." Obito stated mater-of-factly. "Whos this clown?" asked Naruto "Hes doesn't look to strong."as he got another hit from Sakura. "This is Uchiha Obito hes been on a mission these past few years he got back in last night and since I need some one to stand in for me for a few days he offered to help out." Kakashi said all in one sentence never looking from his book. "Uchiha? wait so this is Sasuke kuns brother?" Sakura asked in aw as she looked at Sasuke "He is not my brother" Sasuke said coldly as Sakura blinked. "Sorry Sasuke kun I just thought..." "Its ok Sasukes just being a bitch this morring a good few laps around Kahona should do him some good." Obito said happaly. Sasuke just galred at him and walked off with Sakura and Naruto in toe.

"Think you can handle them?" "Of course I can I'm a Uchiha!" "Well good luck then" Kakashi said giving a small wave and dissapearing. "Can I handle them?...of couse I can how bad can they be." "SAKURA CHAN I'M SORRY!" Naruto screamed holding his shin. "BAKA!" Was all Sakura said storming up a head. "Dope" Sasuke muttered walking by. "I'M NOT A DOPE BAKA! COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed tackling Sasuke to the ground with a punch to the face as Sasuke turned his body throwing Naruto off him. Obito just watched on _Kakashi I'll get you for this... _"OI GET RUNNING NOW ALL OF YOU OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO DOUBLE!" Obito yelled after them shaking his head. _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
